


'cause you and i (we're good together)

by latteowl



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, fluff for the most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latteowl/pseuds/latteowl
Summary: Mai has this really cute neighbor she's crushing on. So what does she do? She sends paper airplanes onto her neighbor's balcony.





	'cause you and i (we're good together)

"So you’re telling me you have this cute neighbor and you only found out about it now?" the person on the other end of the line says.  
  
"You don’t get it, Sayurin! She’s really really cute! Especially when she starts humming every time she waters the plants by her balcony!" a frustrated Shiraishi Mai tells her friend.  
  
"Okay, okay. And you called me at 11 in the evening because?"  
  
"Because I don’t even know her name! And how in the world did I not notice her? I’ve been living here for four whole months already!"  
  
Matsumura releases a heavy sigh. "Then just ask her, Maiyan. Jesus. I’m going to sleep."  
  
"Wait! Mattsun-" but her words only fall on deaf ears as she could already hear the end tone from her phone. "That little piece of- I can’t believe she hung up on me!"  
  
Groaning in disappointment, she slumps down onto her couch. A few seconds later her phone buzzes with a new LINE message from her friend.  
  
_Ringo:_  
_Just start a conversation with her the next time you see her. You’re the Shiraishi Mai. Woman up!!_  
  
Followed by a numerous amount of stickers.  
With a whine, she closes her eyes and thinks of a million different ways to smack her friend to a different planet.

  
\---

  
It was a Sunday when Mai decides to spend her afternoon sipping tea by her balcony. One of the reason she loved living in this apartment is that it’s situated on the quiet and peaceful side of the neighborhood. The cheap rent was a plus too and it was closer to the university.  
  
It was also at this exact moment that her neighbor decides to step out to her respective balcony and proceeds to sit by the chair and flip through what Mai guesses is a manga.  
  
To stare wasn't her intention, really. But she can't help the fact that the way her cute balcony neighbor looks as she focuses on what she's reading is really adorable. From the way she furrows her brows to the way she bit her lip, which in all honesty Mai thinks is sexy.  
  
She shouldn't really be feeling this way about someone she just saw for the first time just literally a few days ago but she can't help it. "It's your gay awakening," Wakatsuki tells her oh so casually. Turns out Sayuri talked about her cute neighbor to their friends ever so quickly.  
  
As the girl reaches the last few pages of what she's reading, Mai's phone decided to blare that famous Da Pump song, completely ruining the silence and also gaining the attention of her cute neighbor who's now looking at her in surprise. She feels like slapping Sayuri for changing her phone's ringtone again.  
  
Immediately she turns off the obnoxious device and chucks it into her apartment’s living room without a second thought. With a nervous chuckle she looks back at her neighbor who was still looking at her. Cute neighbor lightly bows at her in greeting. Which of course Mai returns as a form of formality before rushing into back into her apartment in the speed of light. All that running during softball in high school actually paid off.  
  
As she closes the door to balcony and the moment she's sure she's finally out of sight from her neighbor, she grabs her phone – which was thankfully unscathed from the haphazard throw – lying lifeless by the couch and types a barrage of messages towards her friend in brazen anger about not to mess around with her phone's ringtone ever again.

  
\---

  
The day after that fateful Sunday, Shiraishi doesn't see her cute neighbor. Even during the time said cute neighbor was supposed to be watering her plants in the morning.  
  
Which of course leaves Mai grumpy and sulky the entire day and nearly caused her to snap at her professor which of course she tries not do because she doesn't want to repeat the cursed subject for another semester.  
  
Coming into the conclusion that she probably scared off her cute neighbor, Mai then spent the rest of the day thinking of ways to apologize. Crossing off the easiest way which is obviously coming up to the girl's doorstep because 1, she doesn't know which room she lived in other than the fact that she knows she lives in front of her balcony and 2, facing said neighbor actually makes her nervous for some odd reason.  
  
So as she was sitting by her coffee table, lecture notes and papers scattered all over which were now left forgotten, she started scribbling a short "I'm sorry if I scared you off the other day. It won't happen again," on an empty piece of paper and started folding it into a paper airplane.  
  
Gathering her courage, she steps out to her balcony and sees that the lights to her neighbor's apartment is still off.  
  
"She's probably not home yet," Mai concludes. Stepping closer to the railings, she eyes the distance to the other balcony which is really just around 2 meters apart. "Alright, hopefully it'll get there and she'll read it."  
  
She gives off a small prayer and chucks the paper airplane towards the other side. Mai does a small jump of joy and she sees the piece of paper fly through the air and land safely onto the other side. With a contented sigh, she heads back inside and hopes that things would go back to normal with her neighbor.

  
\---

  
Turns out, things still don't go back to Mai's idea of normal. Which is her seeing said cute neighbor watering the plants. So she continues on with her paper airplane scheme.  
  
It goes on for a whole week. Every time Mai comes back home from her lectures she'd write something on a piece of paper and fly it towards her neighbor’s balcony. Sometimes she'd only fly one. On other days she'd throw in two or more.

  
\---

  
"I'm hopeless, Sayuri," Mai says to her friend who was busy stuffing her mouth with croissant. It was a Saturday and they decided to go to their favorite cafe which was their usual hangout after a tiring week of classes from either bald perverted men or grumpy aging cat-loving women.  
  
"No you're not. Look on the bright side, you have me as your best friend!" her friend tells her with a big childlike smile, which of course causes a small smile to appear on her lips. "Anyway, are you sure she's seen your paper airplanes?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she says, before sipping on her cup of tea. "I can't really see the floor to her balcony so I'm not sure if she's read them or not."  
  
"Well she probably hasn't. You did say she saw you, right?"  
  
"Yeah and she heard my ridiculous ringtone which you of course changed," Mai lectures her friend, still not over the embarrassment she felt.  
  
"Well it's a popular song, what's wrong with that? And you're welcome because she finally noticed you," Sayuri says nonchalantly.  
  
A few beats of silence surrounds them, leaving both in their own thoughts. Mai about her neighbor and Sayuri on what food she'll get for dinner.  
  
"So what are you gonna do now?" Sayuri asks her after a while.  
  
With a sigh, she lets go of an "I don't know."

  
\---

  
It was already sundown when she got home from the cafe and the first thing that greeted her were the empty pieces of paper she's been using on her coffee table. Grabbing her pen, she scribbles down another note and again, folds it into another paper airplane. On the bright side, her paper folding skills are getting better, Mai thinks.  
  
Without a thought, she steps out to her balcony and watches as the paper airplane flies towards her neighbor's balcony.

  
\---

  
It was a Saturday when Nanase gets back from her impromptu one week visit to Osaka. Turning on the lights to her apartment, she was greeted yet again of the cold bitter truth that she's miles away from home, not that she's feeling homesick or anything since she herself wanted to live independently of course as she pursues her studies.  
  
Feeling stuffy from having her apartment windows closed for a whole week, she decides to open her balcony door to let some fresh air in. Only to be surprised by the amount of paper airplanes lying on her balcony floor.  
  
Frowning, she crouches down to check the pieces of paper and opens one only to find some notes written on them. As she was about to pick up another one, when to her surprise another paper airplane lands by her balcony. Only this time, it hits her squarely on her head.  
  
"Eh?" Nanase mutters out, picking up the piece of offender before standing up.  
  
She looks around to where she guesses the paper airplane could've come from, which is the balcony next to hers and she sees her pretty neighbor standing there, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Um-" and even before Nanase could finish her sentence, her neighbor already storms off in a rush back inside their apartment.  
  
Nanase looks back at the pile of paper airplanes on her balcony floor back to the balcony door of her neighbor that she just saw moments ago. Slowly she gathers all the pieces of paper airplanes and heads back inside her apartment.

  
\---

  
"That's it? That's the entire reason you called?" Sayuri asks from the other end of the line in exasperation and Mai could only pout in response. "We've done way more embarrassing things in since college, Maiyan. Besides, wasn't the whole purpose of those paper airplanes was for her to notice you?"  
  
"Yes. But-"  
  
"No more buts! I'm hanging up. I need my beauty sleep," her friend tells her.  
  
"It's only eight in the evening!" Mai says, looking at the small clock that was hanging on her wall.  
  
"Sacrifices are needed to be made to be as beautiful as I am, Maiyan. Goodnight!" and with that her friend hangs up on her leaving Mai to her thoughts.  
  
She wakes up that morning to a text from Sayuri.  
  
_Ringo:_  
_What did you write on those paper airplanes though?_  
  
And Mai screams into her pillow at 6 o'clock on a Sunday morning.

  
\---

  
Mai doesn't step out onto her balcony for a whole week. She wouldn't do so either until she remembered the wilting plants she had outside that was in desperate need of watering.  
  
Peeking through the curtains, she checks if her neighbor's out there only to see an empty balcony. Now she doesn't know if she should be disappointed or not.  
  
The moment she opened the door was also the moment she was greeted by paper airplanes scattered on her balcony floor.  
  
"What the heck?" she mutters in shock.  
  
She picks up one paper airplane and in inspection she can tell that these were the ones she flew onto her neighbor's balcony. Only this time, a different handwriting joins her messy ones.  
  
She unfolds the paper airplane and remembers that this was the first paper airplane she made.  
  
_I'm sorry if I scared you off the other day. It won't happen again. -M_  
_It's okay, the loud noise just startled me. -N_  
  
"Oh my god," Mai whispers.  
  
Wilting plants left forgotten, she sits there on the balcony floor opening and reading each paper airplane.  
  
_I'm not sure if you've seen the first paper airplane so I'm sending another one. Sorry again for last Sunday. -M_  
_Yes, I've read them all. I'm sorry it took me long to respond. I went back home for a while. -N_  
  
_It's sunny today. I hope you have a great day ahead of you! -M_  
_I'm not really fond of the sunlight, but thank you for the well-wishes. -N_  
  
_I just watched a scary movie with my friend and now I can't sleep. -M_  
_Ah, I'm terrible with those types of movies too so I don't really watch them. -N_  
  
_The floor above me had this party and they were really loud. Thankfully someone complained to the manager about it. -M_  
_I'm glad it was settled nicely. -N_  
  
_I remember you were reading a manga the other day. Was it a good one? -M_  
_Yes! It's still on its third chapter but its story is really great! I'd be glad to lend it to you. -N_  
  
_Your kinda cute by the way. I see you water your plants every morning. I'm sorry, I probably sound like a creep. -M_  
_Thank you for thinking I'm cute. You're also very pretty. -N_  
  
_My professor was a bit rude today. I really want to send him to another planet. -M_  
_I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully your day went better despite having to deal with him. -N_  
  
_I haven't seen you water your plants for a week. I hope they're okay. -M_  
_Thank you for your concern. They're okay though. They can go long without water. -N_  
  
_I really want to start a conversation with you but I don't know how. -M_  
_Hmm. How about saying hi next time for a start? -N_  
  
_I can't believe I just saw you a few days ago for the first time. And to think I've been living here for months already. -M_  
_I see you around campus, actually. -N_  
  
Mai's eyes widen at what she just read. She counts the number of paper airplanes and finds that she's one paper airplane short if she has recalled correctly.  
  
She checks around her balcony if there's one she missed only to find nothing. Huffing in frustration after a fruitless search, she ruffles her hair and slumps onto the chair she had by the balcony.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice calls out her attention. She immediately snaps her head towards the voice. It was her cute neighbor with a paper airplane in hand and Mai jumps onto her feet in an instant.  
  
Wordlessly her neighbor walks closer by their balcony's railings and flies the paper airplane she was holding on towards Mai's direction.  
  
Mai watches it glide through the air and land by her feet. A bit stunned at what just happened, Mai slowly picks up said paper airplane and slowly unfolds it and reads it.  
  
_There's this new cafe a few blocks from campus. But I'm sad since my friend doesn't want to accompany me. -M_  
_Is this your subtle way of asking me out? -N_  
  
"I uh... I'd be willing to go with you," cute neighbor tells her and Mai then again snaps her head towards her neighbor so fast she was sure she could've broke her neck in the process.  
  
"Yes please," Mai squeaks out. Embarrassed at her quick response, she clears her throat and tries to talk again this time with composure. "I mean, yes. Yes it's my way of asking you out."  
  
The girl across her giggles and smiles at her and wow, Mai thinks the girl has the prettiest smile she's ever seen and she just swoons at it.  
  
"I'm Nanase, by the way," she tells her, still with that smile that has left Mai falling even deeper into the pit of whatever this crush she has on the girl is called.  
  
"Mai. My name's Mai," Mai says in response.  
  
"I know. Sayuri told me about you," Nanase tells her and Mai's eyes widen at the revelation. Noticing the confusion in Mai's face, she adds. "Sayuri's my neighbor back in Osaka."  
  
It was at this moment Shiraishi Mai thought of multiple ways of murdering Matsumura Sayuri.

  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I'm sorry this was trashy... inspired by this prompt from wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/706599875-otp-prompts-otp-prompt-99


End file.
